


What are a few broken bones compared to this

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Who would've guessed Lydia's spell would've backfired like this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you squint you can see Allison/Lydia and Isaac/Jackson

 

“Lydia are you sure about this?” He gnawed on his lower lip as he stood on a intrinsic symbol on the floor, symbols over his body made out of her blood, which he should be more grossed out but apparently this was a normal thing now.

 

“shush” she continued reading the book she was holding completely ignoring him.

 

“Well you see lyds, love of my life I’d rather not be your guinea pig. Do you know what you’re doing?” he didn’t care that he got a pointed look from her; this was some next level shit for her. She had been practicing magic with Deaton for two months and she had been testing on animals but passing to a human especially him, a vulnerable human is a big thing.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him as she closed the book “It’s simple you’ll feel what I feel. The book says you’ll experience my endeavors I’ve tweaked it a bit so you don’t get the more nasty things” she tossed her hair behind her shoulder

 

“So I won’t have undying love for Allison?” he smirked at the reaction he got from her.

 

“zip it, ready?” he nodded warily because this could only end up badly. When the words spilled from her mouth, he was expecting some lights, maybe mist but nothing he felt fine, pretty anticlimactic but Lydia was so excited because apparently it worked because the symbols disappeared on his body and he wasn’t going to ruin her mood. “Come on let’s go celebrate you’re first step as a full grown lady witch and maybe I’ll even call Allison” he got punched in the shoulder for that.

 

* * *

 

 

School passed the same as always, he was just glad he didn’t get any weird lovey feelings around Jackson, they were friends now so no need to go down that road and get punched by Isaac, for having feelings about his boyfriend.

 

He still hadn’t gotten any feelings from Lydia but she assured him it worked so he just filled it away for later, enjoying a monster free week.

 

* * *

 

 

The wolves were sparring, he had nothing to do so he was just finishing his homework when he heard a crack he looked up and Derek was groaning on the floor, his arm literally broken in three places he could see the bone protruding from the skin.

 

He felt a pang of panic, pushing himself off the bench rushing over and kneeling beside him “are you okay?” he didn’t really know where this rush of concern came over but it just exploded. He started touching Derek’s chest, rubbing his shoulder “come on big guy” he hadn’t even noticed he was crying in till Derek rubbed his cheek with his finger “love, I’m okay” his voice was a bit hoarse. When he looked at Derek’s arm it was healing properly now, he let out a long breath, his nerves slowly calming down.

 

He heard a snickers from behind and Jackson’s voice “Come on Stilinski don’t be stupid” his lower lip started trembling, he rubbed his eyes to stop the tears but the damage was done, Derek’s growl silenced them “Go run” the betas immediately scrambled away leaving the both of them alone.

 

Derek started rubbing his back “what’s wrong?” he could hear the concern in his voice “I don’t know, I mean I saw you and I know you’re a freaking werewolf with werewolf abilities but I just panicked. Then Jackson which shouldn’t have bothered me in the least but it made me feel horrible, I have no idea” he started rubbing the scar he had on the inside of his arm, Derek gently took his hand and pulled him closer “Come here” he was engulfed in warmth by Derek’s embrace and if he cried Derek just ran a soothing hand down his back.

 

* * *

 

 

He was being lazy in Derek’s loft after yesterdays incident no one said anything bad to him which was nice but at the same time annoyed him so he just stay inside, he asked Lydia if it had to do anything with the spell but she just told him she would never do that and hung up on him. He was thinking of some left over dessert he had when the pack all went to eat together on Wednesday hearing his tummy grumble he walked down the spiral staircase.

 

He padded towards to the kitchen already sabering the taste in his mouth but when he opened the refrigerator it was gone, he pushed food to the side checking if maybe someone had moved it but to no avail. He felt a rush of anger and sorrow both moods battling within him as he dragged his feet to the couch laying down on his side curled up. It was irrational he knew it wasn’t like the dessert had his name on it or someone deliberately ate his food, it was a pack thing, they shared but it didn’t sit well with him before he knew it he was crying again but this time because of anger.

 

Derek must of sensed it because he came barreling through the door, his eyes bleeding red as he kneeled in front of him carding his fingers through his hair before he could even ask why he threw himself on the man practically sobbing as he latched his arms around Derek’s neck. It was probably because Derek was a werewolf he didn’t topple over.

 

He hid his face in the crook of Derek’s neck he could only mutter cake and why. Derek bless his soul just pulled him closer rocking him back and forth. He heard the pack piling through the door all of them whimpering in till he heard Isaac whispered, “did he just say cake?” he felt a surge of anger as he lifted his face “someone ate my cake that I’ve been thinking about all day, why couldn’t you just ask or left even a bite size I wouldn’t of cared why did you have to be so cruel?”

 

“But it’s cake you can get another one?” Isaac said slowly

 

“That’s not the point!” Stiles narrowed his eyes at them

 

“If you want I can get you another one buddy, no problem” Scott smiled at him warily

 

“It’s too late for that now” he said bitterly as he ran the tip of his nose against Derek’s neck.

 

“This is amazing, really? Having a bitch fit for a piece of cake” Erica smirked

 

He gripped Derek’s shirt tighter as he felt tears stain his cheeks, the sobs escaping his mouth as his body trembled. Derek rocked his body with his, placing him close to his chest, making his chest rumble to sooth him, Derek smelled Erica’s regret as she started stumbling over her apology “I’m sorry batman I didn’t mean to- I was just – oh come on stop crying please” she whined

 

Derek picked him up bridal style taking him upstairs to his bedroom, laying down on the bed he rearranged their bodies so Stiles was practically on top of him, pulling a blanket on top of both of them. He drew circles on Stiles back to calm him down along with the rumbling his chest. Slowly but surly Stiles started relaxing his heartbeat decreasing in till he was fast asleep.

 

Derek could feel the dread flooding his body, twice Stiles had cried for things he usually didn’t fret about he knew about the spell Lydia performed on him, he had talked to her yesterday but she assured him this wasn’t causing it, that it was tied to her feelings and she was perfectly fine. He felt Stiles whimpering in his dream; he started absentmindedly rubbing his back again.

 

* * *

 

 

He yawned as he sat at his desk resting his forehead on the table he heard people filtering in but he was just so tired, his body felt sluggish honestly he felt a tad drunk.

 

He felt a loud thud next to him accompanied by cologne that was just too strong for his nose almost making him throw up, he tilted his face to see who was next to him and he had no idea who it was but he just wanted to shove him because the smell was becoming overwhelming and it felt wrong having him so close to him normally someone from the pack would seat next to him but he had Isaac in this class and he always ran late.

 

Just on queue Isaac came into the room flushed with his hair a mess, guess living with your boyfriend has its perks. Isaac was excusing himself when he narrowed his eyes sensing Stiles anger he walked up to the guy “Hey sorry but that’s my seat” Stiles turned to look at him, his eyes were cold as he looked at the guy before the guy could even say anything back Isaac leaned down “move” the guy scrambled to pick up his books as he practically ran to the back of the room while Isaac smiled contently

 

“Thank you” he instantly felt better, Isaac always smelled like sunflowers. He felt Isaac squeeze his shoulder as he moved closer to him. He feel asleep in class without even realizing it which got him sent to the principal he practically dragged his feet towards the office he felt like death and he must of seen like it because one look from the principal and he was sending him to the nurses office he tried telling him he wasn’t sick but he told him he looked pudgy which rude but at least he didn’t get detention so there was that. The nurse basically told him the same thing that he didn’t look well and offered to call his father, he told her he was fine but would call someone to take him home since his father was on case.

 

Even though it was early, he knew Derek would be free since he worked from home he was waiting outside sitting on the sidewalk when the Camaro pulled up, he stood up a bit wobbly but pulled open the door “you don’t look good”

 

He snorted as he sat down closing the door “thanks you’re not the first one to tell me, my knees hurt and I’m tired but I slept like a baby I don’t get it” he whined as he rested his head against the glass, Derek pulled out of the parking lot. One hand over his knee the pain started disappearing, his sighed contently “thanks pumpkin”  

 

“Pumpkin really?” Derek glanced at him raising an eyebrow

 

“Don’t lie you love my nicknames” he smiled as he closed his eyes, stifling a yawn

 

* * *

 

 

Okay this he wasn’t prepared for this, Derek took him back to the loft to sleep in his bed while he continued working downstairs and he loved sleeping in Derek’s bed everything smelled like him and everything was soft if he could he’d be purring. When out of nowhere he felt immense pain in his lower stomach it felt like someone was squeezing full force his insides even his back was hurting he tried switching position but it didn’t go away.

 

The pain was so bad he started whimpering, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain continued he fisted the sheets. He heard thunderous steps as Derek skidded to a stop in front of him, his eyes traveling over his entire body trying to see where the pain was coming from “it hurts really bad” he tried taking deep breaths.

 

Derek sat on the bed lifting his head to place it on his lap as he grabbed his hand “I can’t take all your pain away, we need to call Melissa see what it is” he wanted to tell him no to just take the whole pain away and be done with it but logically he knew that wouldn’t be the smartest choice he might have a busted kidney for all he knew.

 

Derek started playing with his hair as he called up Melissa asking if she could see Stiles on her break, he passed the phone to him and had to explain everything that he felt. She told him to take it easy and if he felt any pressure near his lower stomach or if he had thrown up which he didn’t. Her advice was if it got any worse to immediately go to the hospital but for now to wait for her.

 

“Can you sleep with me for a while? Just in till I fall asleep?” he turned around to look at Derek, whose face soften “of course, come on”

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up better this time; the pain was manageable thank god because he didn’t want a repeat of whatever that was. His jeans and shirt were rubbing his skin the wrong way for some reason they were irritable so he walked over to Derek’s closet pulling some sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt both completely smelling like Derek pulling the collar up to his nose it brought a smile to his face.

 

As he walked down the stairs he could see Derek typing away completely entranced on whatever he was doing in till he got a bit closer and he lifted his gaze, his eyes turning crimson red. He knew Derek loved when he wore his clothes he once told him It made their scent mingle more basically telling all other werewolves they where together “Hey” he grinned as he walked over straddling Derek’s lap, he started tracing the lines of his face “you woke up better, you smell better” Derek dragged the tip of his nose against his throat, he tilted his head to the side giving him more access.

 

“Yeah I’m feeling better than before” he hummed as Derek started kissing his throat, Derek pulled back resting their foreheads together “I was worried about you”

 

“I know big guy” he pressed a warm chaste kiss leaning heavily on Derek, he pulled back with a smile “I know” he cupped Derek’s face with his hands “I love you Der”

 

Derek leaned into the touch in complete contentment “I love you too”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek took a break from working, the both of them on the couch watching old re runs. Derek was resting on top of him after having to practically bat his eyelashes and make his bottom lip tremble because Derek was a worrywart and thought he was going to harm him but the thing was when Derek laid on top of him, the warmth his body emitted instantly relaxed him, the few pain he was having was just gone. Perks of dating a werewolf they were like furnaces and he was currently covered in a warm blanket of body heat. He gently scratched the nape of Derek’s neck with his nails making Derek sag against him. They didn’t talk at all just soaking up each other’s presence he actually had forgotten Melissa was coming over in till he heard a knock on the door, Derek slowly pushed himself up stealing a quick kiss before he got off the couch making his heart skip a beat (what? it still made him happy when Derek kissed him)

 

“Hey mamma McCall” he waved at her from the couch, she had a warm expression as she squeezed Derek’s shoulder calling him son which he knew for a fact made Derek blush like crazy “so what happened this time?” she stuck one hand on her hip as she eyed him suspiciously

 

“Scouts honor, I didn’t do anything this time! Didn’t fall from any trees, didn’t binge eat cupcakes for three hours nothing, I’m a completely healthy boy” he made a cross over his heart which made her roll her eyes fondly “let get you a quick check up, lift your shirt”

 

* * *

 

 

“So what’s wrong?” he asked her as he pulled his shirt back down moving to lean against Derek’s shoulder.

 

“I was worried it could have been your appendix but you aren’t showing any symptoms and the pain you felt wasn’t near your appendix. I would recommend you get check completely since it isn’t normal for you just getting pains. I checked your stomach but that was a superficial way but nothing hurt. But the symptoms you’re experiencing don’t make sense”

 

“What do you mean?” Derek glanced at her as Stiles took his hand and started tracing the lines on his palms, it’s a thing he didn’t to avoid getting worked up, it helped soothed him having something to concentrate

 

“What I mean is that those symptoms are normal for people who experience a menstrual cycle”

 

He swears he got whiplash “come again? Did you just say menstrual cycle??”

 

“Yes but that doesn’t apply to you” she squeezed his knee

 

He narrowed his eyes thinking back to the spell “I’m going to kill Lydia”

 

* * *

 

 

Of course Lydia’s spell backfired apparently her endeavors weren’t her but what she faced biologically she messed up the translation and he got screwed over. Objectively he shouldn’t be this angry but now he knows he’s hormones have apparently been on the fritz because the cake, then the guy in class, Derek getting hurt and now this which wasn’t really her fault just an accident but his blood was boiling and Derek had to practically cuddle him to death so he could relax and not go and yell at Lydia.

 

The whole pack knew and Derek flashed his alpha eyes at them before they could even make a joke because he was pretty sure if they did he would eat them or cry. Scott was the sweetest one bringing him those stupid heating pads and Erica brought him chocolate, both things did help with the cramps but come on really? The next day Boyd brought him a warm jacket at school, he told him his sister use to complain about that a lot, that even a little pick up in the wind would set off her cramps. He felt a rush of love for Boyd because he almost died in the class before that he stood up on his tiptoes and gave the man a kiss on the cheek and told him he saved his life. Boyd can try to deny it all he wants but he totally blushed.

 

Don’t even get him started with Derek, he feel in love with him all over again. This week the man spent all the time he could with him always holding his hand and taking the pain away he could kiss the man (which he did numerous times).

 

Bringing him chocolates and giving him the fluffiest sweater that already smelled like him, he made him so happy that he cried but this time Derek just smiled and chuckled at his blubbering “it’s because you’re a marshmallow Derek, how can you be this adorable my heart can’t take it”

 

The week was ending and Lydia told him that how long hers lasted so the spell should wear off forever hopefully at least that’s what Deaton told him so he’s just going to have to trust the man.

 

His head was resting on Derek’s lap, both of them in complete silence as they watched the sun set, when Derek suddenly spoke “I use to do the same thing for Laura, hers were always brutal at least that was what she told me. She liked to act tough, that it didn’t bother her but I could hear her crying. So one day I went into her room and held her hand. It became something we would do. When my mom found out she just smiled at me, telling me not to over do it and hurt myself. Even when Cora was tiny she bugged us for holding hands since we were practically ‘adults’ and adults don’t hold hands like kids do. Laura cried at that, which made Cora cry because she hurt her big sister’s feelings and my mom had to calm everyone down before everyone started crying”

 

He snorted, “that’s pretty adorable you know? I bet your mom was complete sunshine” it always makes his heart warm when Derek talks about his family, it’s gotten easier over the years. It was rocky at the beginning but Stiles shared memories about his own mother, he always wanted to Derek to understand he wasn’t alone anymore that he had a pack, he had family and that he wasn’t going to leave him.

 

“She really was” Derek smiled as he brushed Stiles hair away from his face “she would’ve liked you”

 

He scrambled up, wincing a little at the pain as he settled on Derek’s lap cupping his face “your mom would’ve been completely proud of what you’ve accomplished, the people you’ve saved and the man you’ve become. I know for a fact Laura is watching over you, beaming on how much you’ve grown since New York. Your dad? He’d admire how responsible you’ve become, Isaac’s legal guardian accompanying him when he has nightmares, taking care of Boyd and reassuring him that he matters. Telling Erica that she can still be a badass regardless of what people say about her. Jackson, constantly telling him the kanima thing wasn’t his fault that the blue eyes he has doesn’t make him a bad person. Letting Scott be himself and indulging him. Making sure Lydia knows she can be a complete bamf regardless if she’s a human and teaching her how to fight. Allison, you know she wasn’t youknowwho and gave her a chance, gave Chris a chance to redeem themselves. You’ve done wonderful things Derek Hale and your family would be proud, I’m proud” he felt tears staining his cheeks as he kept looking into Derek’s eyes pleading that the man believed his words.

 

Derek started tearing up as well, completely shocked and at a loss for words at everything that Stiles had just told him. He never fully knew if what he was doing was the right path, the path his mother would’ve taken as the alpha but hearing Stiles steady heartbeat throughout his speech, a weight on his heart was lifted. It wasn’t going to completely heal his wounds but it helped. He wrapped his arms around Stiles back, bringing them closer burying his face in the crook of Stiles neck, Stiles smelt like cinnamon and home “I love you”

 

“I love you too Der” he rubbed his cheek against Derek’s hair “I’ll always love you”

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it i had horrible cramps and would've killed for werewolf painkillers


End file.
